


“Felger, Solar Flares and 1994”

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those who love to hate Felger... here's one more reason why. LOL!<br/>Due to Felger's mistake, mayhem abounds.<br/>Information on solar flares is courtesy of spacedaily.com and spacescience.spaceref.com</p><p>++++<br/>Now this has been sitting on my desktop since late 2009. Was meant to go in an LD zine but they only had room for one of my stories and since then there hasn't been anymore little Danny zines. So I just posted this yesterday on my various Stargate little Danny groups and thought I'd share here as well.<br/>Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Felger, Solar Flares and 1994”

“Jack… Sam… Teal’c!” Daniel shouted, his voice echoed eerily in the empty chamber. The young archeologist's streak of bad luck seemed to be winning hands down of late. First, Doctor Felger accidentally triggered an alien device which turned him into a seven year old child. Second, General Hammond gave SG-1 the green light to take him to visit the Tok’ra in hopes that their allies would have some form of technology capable of reversing his downsizing. And third, this had to happen….

Instead of seeing Jacob greeting them on the other side of the Stargate… Daniel found himself right back where he started from in the gateroom of the SGC… or was he really? From his perspective the place appeared to be abandoned. No guards or signs of activity could be seen or heard until out of the blue came a booming voice filled with anger.

“What the devil is that child doing over there?” Daniel covered his ears as General Hammond bellowed over the loud speaker.

“Don’t know, sir,” Siler replied. The sergeant walked over to where Daniel anxiously danced from one foot to another. “Kid, you sure are in a heap of trouble. Come on and I’ll take you to the general.”

Daniel obediently followed him back to the control room. Letting his mind wander into the mundane, he noticed Siler carrying a wrench in his hand and knew it was never far from the sergeant's reach. Seeing something as normal as that made him feel more at ease. The youngster continued walking until he found himself in front of a familiar and, as far as he was concerned, very welcome face.

The boy could see that the commanding officer of the SGC appeared dumbfounded to see him magically appear out of thin air in front of the Stargate. But Daniel was ecstatic to simply see someone he knew that stopping to consider the general’s odd reaction never crossed his mind.  
He had to admit things hadn’t felt quite right since his re-appearance back in the embarkation room. Even though Daniel knew the general was angry he figured that Hammond may have thought he was an alien intruder, since only moments ago the officer had sent SG-1 along with him on their way to see the Tok’ra.

It still didn’t dawn on Daniel that he wasn’t where he belonged and that these people had no idea who he was. So he greeted General Hammond like they were old friends. “Hi, General Hammond! I guess Jack is going to harp on about me adding to his grey hair count.”

“Son, I don’t know who you are or who the devil this Jack is!” Hammond took a moment to calm his nerves. “What I do know, is that you are trespassing on government property!”

Then Daniel knew something was terribly wrong. Horrible scenarios ran through his mind, all leading up to one thing... another alternate reality. He didn’t think he could go through that another time. Thoughts of his best friend came to the forefront. He could hear him in his head saying - “Toto we are soooo not in Kansas anymore”. So, with a deviousness he didn't know he was capable of Daniel fabricated a story which he hoped was believable. “I hid in my dad’s car then followed him into the mountain, sir.”

The program here had unofficially just gotten off the ground. The SGC was currently seeking a qualified individual with enough imagination to open up the secrets of the metal circle they had in their possession. Military personnel guarding the huge ring had been in a limited capacity due to the fact that their best scientific minds hadn’t figured out how to open it yet. The powers that be understood it was useless to them until they knew what it could do and how they could best use it to their advantage. If it proved to be too dangerous, Hammond was under orders to destroy it.

Knowing that he was a complication the balding man hadn’t been prepared to deal with, Daniel waited to see what the general would do. “I can’t handle this today!" Hammond’s displeasure was reflected on his face as he turned to Walter. "See to it that our young intruder gets home where he belongs then locate and send his father up to me," he ordered. Before the commander left a strange look crossed his face. “Oh, Walter, send down the security detail presently on duty as well. Needless to say I think they need some shaking up.”

“Will do, sir.” Studying the boy like he were a bug under a microscope, Walter posed his first question. “What's your father's name, son? Maybe I know him.”

Thinking quickly Daniel said the first thing that popped into his head. “Doctor Daniel Jackson, sir.”

"Never heard of the man," Walter answered pensively. "What do they call you? General Hammond was so pre-occupied that he forgot to ask your name."

"Daniel, sir... after my dad."

"Of course," Walter bobbed his head up and down in understanding. "Well, follow me while I locate an airman that's available to take you home."

“Okay.” Daniel trotted behind him as Walter's pace quickened. When they stopped at the duty desk he watched Walter type something on one of the computer terminals; he probably was trying to find his non-existent father. It would have been nice to find out whether or not his older counterpart worked at the base, but he made a decision to not hang around any longer to discover this for himself. So, cutting his losses, Daniel ran for all he was worth down the empty corridors, still not knowing what happened to make him land in this reality. But what he did know was that this wasn't his SGC and he didn't relish the idea of becoming a plaything for the NID or, God forbid, an even worse faction.

From what he could see everything appeared the same inside the facility and with his previous knowledge, made it easier for a quick getaway out of the mountain. Hitching a ride in one of the trucks heading back to town, it was downhill all the way until it halted for a light. Daniel carefully crawled out of the back and jumped out melting with a crowd of people crossing the busy street. Only a few minutes went by when he spied a local hotel at the end of the block. 

Walking inside he approached the front desk and asked a bellhop for a local telephone book; Daniel then tried to look up the listing for Doctor Jackson. Thumbing through the pages, his suspicions were validated about the timeline when he glanced at the year on the cover of the directory - 1994… Oy! He was in sooooo much trouble! Getting back to Oz would be a whole lot simpler compared to this.

Putting his distraction aside, Daniel continued to page through the thick phone book until he finally found the doctor’s phone number and wrote it down. Putting on his best little boy lost look he walked up to the desk where the manager stood. "May I please place a phone call to my father?"

Leaning over the desk, the manager looked down his nose at the small child. “Well, whipper snapper, got yourself separated from your parents, didn't ya? And now your lost. Happens all the time around here," he scoffed with a rueful shake of his head. “Here you go.” He handed Daniel the telephone and pointed out, "Don’t take too long. It’s not for public use.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you. I won’t be but a minute.” Daniel dialed the number and waited impatiently for someone on the other end to pick it up. On the sixth ring he suddenly heard a voice he recognized that actually sent shivers down his spine... because it was his own, more mature naturally, and even though he braced himself to face anything this still felt like a punch in the gut.

“Hello.”

“Hey, dad. I need you to pick me up at the Hyatt Hotel downtown.” Daniel kept up the charade for the benefit of the staff that was listening. “Yes, I know I gave you a fright and I had no business walking away from, but I got distracted and next thing I knew, you were gone. I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused.”

“What kind of joke is this? I don’t have a son! And if you think….”

Whispering urgently the youngster said, “My name is Daniel Jackson, and I’ll explain everything to you later. But please pick me up now!” he pleaded. Praying to all the Gods he knew Daniel hoped that Doctor Jackson was struck by the familiar tone of his own voice, even though it sounded frightened and much younger.

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. You just stay put!” Doctor Jackson ordered. After Daniel hung up the phone, he was pretty sure the older archaeologist wondered what the hell he was getting involved in.

++++

When Doctor Jackson walked into the lobby of the Hyatt he stopped dead when he spotted a little, blond haired boy wearing glasses sitting in an oversized chair that seemed to swallow him up.  
Daniel knew the moment Doctor Jackson recognized him that the man’s thoughts would have turned back to the past, during a time when he used to run wild in the sands while on his parent’s digs. The boy could even see the doctor try and shake off his memories to that period by taking a long, deep breath and letting it out slowly. Daniel hoped it worked for the other archaeologist. Lord only knew that he had his own demons to deal with.

Coming back to the present, Doctor Jackson crossed the lobby floor and stood in front of the child. Staring down at the smaller version of himself he gave a slight nod of acknowledgment. “Daniel Jackson, I presume.”

Grinning up at him, Daniel responded. “The one and maybe not only!"

“Let’s get out of here. I’ve got my car parked out front.” Doctor Jackson took Daniel’s hand in his as they left the hotel together.

++++

Driving them to his apartment the linguist kept looking in his rear view mirror.

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked, as he craned his neck to look at the traffic behind them.

Laughing wildly, Doctor Jackson replied, “What could be wrong? I’m just having an encounter with myself. Either that or I’m having a mental breakdown like my grandfather Nick.”

Looking down in his lap, Daniel winced at the other man’s words. It seemed some things never change, no matter where you find yourself.

Arriving at his destination, Doctor Jackson immediately took Daniel inside his apartment. The professor then had the opportunity to really take a long hard look at the seven year old. “Shit! You really are me! I was hoping this was some kind of outrageous joke being pulled at my expense.” Watching the man start to pull at his hair, Daniel tried to keep his mouth shut. “This just can't be possible!" the doctor yelled in disbelief. “Who… are… you really?” he demanded.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Daniel tried to calm him down.  
“I doubt it!” the upset man retorted angrily.  
“It’s not a prank,” Daniel reassured him. “Honestly, I’m, you!” When it looked like the good doctor was going to argue the point, Daniel changed tactics and blurted out, “Why aren’t you with the Stargate program?”

“The what?” Doctor Jackson asked incredulously then abruptly sat down. It appeared to Daniel that the doctor’s legs were none to steady.

Proceeding to bring Doctor Jackson up to speed with his amazing story, Daniel stopped abruptly when he noticed his older self begin to pale considerably and start shaking his head back and forth like he didn’t want to hear anymore. The youngster's impatience grew with the situation currently found himself in. Daniel knew the doctor was overwhelmed by everything he just learned and needed time to process. But the boy felt that time was at a premium and things needed to speed up quickly, or he may have to however reluctantly call this timeline his new home.

Attempting to get his point across to the shocked man was his top priority. Daniel knew Jackson had a stubborn streak a mile wide. That was one advantage of knowing yourself so well. He wouldn’t accept defeat easily!

Daniel ticked off reasons on his fingers why it would be a good idea for the doctor to join the SGC. “Look, you got laughed out of your last lecture. And I know you were offered a fantastic, once in a lifetime, opportunity from Catherine. But for some idiotic reason you must have turned her down flat or you’d be in the program." He paused to catch his breath, "Are you brain dead or what? Catherine's your best chance to prove your theories! Look, you really need to make a call and tell her you changed your mind… before she changes hers and decides to approach the wrong archaeologist.

“Why?” the bemused archaeologist drawled.

“Because... because your life will be changed forever when you do!” he sputtered. “It’s all that meaning of life stuff you love so much! Think of all the good you could do... the places you could travel too... the people that you’d meet and educate.

“You know, I don’t ever remember having that much fire in me at your age.” Doctor Jackson started to rub at his temples.

Realizing that he technically was lecturing to himself and this version wasn’t used to being told what to do by a seven year old, Daniel became less aggressive. And then when he caught the older man’s grimace of pain, he knew it was because of him. Having suffered from the exact same thing, Daniel could tell the professor was on the verge of a migraine.

“And the military would be so overjoyed to have a geek like me on their team, right?” Doctor Jackson remarked sarcastically as disbelief could be heard in his words.

In uncomfortable territory now, Daniel tried to shrug off the remark. “They’ll get used to you. Don’t worry about it," was his clipped response.

“What exactly do you get out of all this?” Doctor Jackson pointed to his own head and winced. “Except for bringing on a humdinger of a migraine… thanks for that by the way.”

“How many times do I have to repeat myself? I’m you years from now!” Daniel threw his hands up in the air in exasperation; he began waving them wildly about as he tried to convince Doctor Jackson of his importance to Stargate Command. “I honestly don’t know what happened that brought me here,” he sighed in exhaustion, “only thing that came to mind was that this was another alternate reality thingy."

"Alternate reality?" Doctor Jackson asked in bewilderment. Daniel could see by the expression that passed over the professor's face that he was overloading him with too much information.

"Never mind." Daniel waved away his older twin’s unspoken question as if it were of no importance. "I’ve had time to give the matter some thought now and feel that I’ve come up with a plausible hypothesis.” He started to pace back and forth while explaining his peculiar circumstances. "Something similar happened to SG-1 when they ended up hurled back in time to nineteen sixty nine. Except I was an adult back then. I’m going out on a limb here and guess that a solar flare happened the exact moment I traveled from earth to Vorash to meet up with the Tok’ra.”

“I’m not even going to pretend I understand all that nonsense you just spouted. But, back up… what the heck did you mean by saying - you used to be an adult?” the baffled doctor asked.  
“One of our brilliant scientists, and I use the term loosely, triggered an alien device that caught me in its beam and voila! This is the result,” Daniel finished by pointing to his new size.

“Unbelievable!” Doctor Jackson exclaimed in astonishment.

“That’s what I said right after I stopped Jack from trying to kill Felger.”

“Who may I ask is this Felger character?”

“He’s a character alright. Doctor Jay Felger is one of the SGC’s physicists and not the sharpest tool in the shed. Most of our personnel feel that he’s a poor excuse of a scientist carrying a torch for Sam.” Daniel noticed the doctor’s puzzled expression and realized he left out something important. “Uh, I meant to say Major Samantha Carter.”

“And who’s this Jack fellow you mentioned?”

“Only the best friend you’ll ever find this side of the universe!" Daniel crowed, slapping the doctor on the back. "Remember to not blow it when you do eventually meet up with him. He can be a bit of a hard ass but then so can you.”

Brows rising above the rim of his glasses, Doctor Jackson grinned. “You do know me very well.”

The boy nodded his head. “So go on," he urged, "Call Catherine before she finds someone else, but I doubt it,” he pointed out smugly while crossing his arms.

++++

Once Doctor Jackson put the wheels in motion again, Catherine Langford made arrangements to have him picked up and taken to Stargate Command the very next day. In the meantime, Daniel waited back in the apartment and killed time by watching the national news on the television. It was a good way for him to get caught up on past events he may have missed out on in his first childhood; he had been too young and imeshed in his own little world, playfully digging in the dirt with his parents to care about such matters. Knowing that it would be at least two weeks before any good news was expected, he figured that he might as well enjoy himself. The boy just hoped that his adult version didn’t make a hash of things with the military like he had done in the beginning. Saying a silent prayer for the both of them he continued to watch the screen as history unfolded.  
++++

Meeting Catherine’s team of scientists was a bit overwhelming for Doctor Jackson at first, but he conducted himself well. All through the briefing he had been well aware of a silent presence in the room. Finding out later that it had been the hard assed solider Daniel had warned him about, he wasn't in the least surprised that it had turned out to be one Colonel Jack O’Neill with two L’s.

After that, the ball seemed to start rolling along nicely. It wasn’t long before the archaeologist figured out the secrets of opening the Stargate, and before he knew it they were traveling through a wormhole to a planet that turned out to be called Abydos. On his first mission out, Doctor Jackson established himself, not only as a top archaeologist in his field, but as a credible linguist and scientist as well. He immediately fell in love with the people which they reciprocated but did not fall in love with Sha’re. Even though the team kept teasing him about her doe-eyed glances she kept sending his way, Doctor Jackson just shrugged it off good naturedly and went about his job. Eventually the big showdown took place when Ra decided to grace everyone with his presence; being a not so dead false God at the time, he made quite an impressive picture. But, along with Colonel O'Neill and his team, they took down Ra and blew the parasite to kingdom come. Along the way they made allies with Kasuf’s tribe and returned home with promises of a future alliance under their belts.

++++

While back at the base, not much time had elapsed before Doctor Jackson finally located an astrophysicist by the name of Doctor Samantha Carter. She was with the program in a scientific capacity only. Knowing that she was the Major Carter in Daniel's timeline, he got down to business and started to pick her brains for the calculations the boy needed so desperately.

“You do know how nearly impossible it is to predict these?” Doctor Carter asked as she gazed into his handsome face.

“Uh huh. I’m doing research that involves hypothetical time travel.” Doctor Jackson was terrible at lying; it was to be hoped that she wouldn't see through his subterfuge.  
“Really,” she commented, clearly intrigued. “I thought your field was archaeology and linguistics.”  
“It is. But I like to dabble in other areas also. So, Sam, may I call you that?” At her affirmative nod he continued. “I know solar flares can happen at any time, but I read somewhere that there’s been a better way devised to predict their frequency.”

Surprised, she agreed with him. “Yes, there’s a new forecasting technique that follows the sun’s eleven year cycle.”

Daniel's enthusiasm for his subject carried him on. “That’s when the sun spawns a flurry of sunspots, solar flares and other explosive events. The key to predicting the flares depends on the magnetic field around the sunspots.”

“Mmmm, er yes,” Sam agreed thoughtfully. “Care to switch professions, Doctor, and join my team?” she asked coyly with a gleam in her bright, blue eyes.

“No thanks, ma’am. I’m quite content with my own little niche," his own blue eyes sparkled back with laughter. "And the name is Daniel."

“Too bad, Daniel,” Sam smiled, “you’d make a nice addition.” She paused needing a moment to collect herself as Daniel's presence proved to be very distracting. "But yes, you’re right. If the structure becomes twisted and sheared then magnetic field lines can cross and reconnect with an explosive release of energy. We measure various line segments where the magnetic field is twisted or sheared. It has been found that this shear is a key ingredient in the production of solar flares.”

“So, could you make me a valid prediction?” Daniel's gaze was filled with excitement.

“One prediction coming right up!” Sam grinned. “Why don’t you make yourself comfortable while I do some calculations.” She watched the young man make himself at home while she went to work.

A few hours passed by until Sam finally came up with the answer Daniel was after. “Here you go.” She handed him a print out. “Next flare will be in two days time.”

Snatching the paper from her hands Daniel almost danced a jig in glee. Thanks! I owe you a big cup of coffee for this or, at the very least, dinner,” he suggested hopefully.  
“Don't think I won't take you up on that tempting offer soon.” She winked at him and walked out of the lab.  
++++  
Later, back at Doctor Jackson’s apartment, another type of discussion took place. “All right, I got the information on the solar flares that you needed. Now how are you going to get them to dial out? For that matter, how am I getting you into the mountain?”

“Ask them if you would be allowed to take your son for a tour of the facility. Tours are given on a daily basis so that shouldn’t really be a problem. Certain levels are classified but I know plenty of ways to get into the SGC from there. Just leave it to me and then we’ll meet up in your office. Believe me when I say that I know where it is.”

“Son?” Doctor Jackson paused to pinch the bridge of his nose as if he were in pain. “Do I even want to know?” He glared at Daniel’s not so innocent, young face studying his own expectantly.

“Well, what else was I supposed to tell them? It made sense at the time,” Daniel responded peevishly.

"If I wasn't working there at the time and after you made your appearance concocting a tale about me being your father..." Doctor Jackson appeared extremely perplexed and tapped his chin in thought, “then how come they've never questioned me about it?"

"I didn’t hang around long enough to find out what they did, but if I were you... which I am... I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth," Daniel remarked sharply.

“Never mind, the damage has already been done,” the irritated adult sighed. “What’s the rest of your plan?”

“We wait,” the youngster shot back. “The solar flare won’t happen until late in the evening. By that time there’ll be a skeleton crew in the control room.”

“So what? Do I just saunter in and say - hi, guys. I need to send my miniature doppelganger back to his timeline?” Crossing his arms, Doctor Jackson’s expressive face told the little boy what he thought of that plan.  
“Don’t be an ass!” Daniel snapped. “So there may be a few holes here or there,” he waved his hand in the air briefly, “just tell them you wound up there because you were working late and needed a walk to clear the cobwebs out of that overtaxed brain of yours.” He realized too late that it must grate on the nerves to be cussed at by a seven year old.

Scowling at the precocious imp, Doctor Jackson repeated, "Overtaxed?" He shrugged the remark off and added one of his own. "Takes one to know one, I guess.”

“Absolutely!” Daniel nodded. “Anyway, once your there tell the techs to take a break. They’ll jump at the chance. Trust me!”

“Apparently I am,” Doctor Jackson agreed wryly. “I guess I know how the rest of this goes down.” He gazed at the anxious boy and grinned. “Dial the gate address to earth at the precise time of the next solar flare and send you through.” Removing his glasses he added, “Did that sound about right?”

“Uh huh. Just the ticket to get me home.”

Peering closely at the youngster it looked like the doctor still had something else on his mind. “You do know how dangerous this is don’t you?”

“It’s my only chance to get back home. Besides, Jack's always going on about danger being my middle name.” Daniel glimpsed the worry beginning to form on the other man’s face at his admission and tried to make the doctor feel better by saying, “I can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done for me.”

“No, it’s I who should thank you for getting me into the program in the first place. I’m just concerned about what will happen to you if this all falls apart.”

“Then don’t! I’m the regular comeback kid. But in your case - resurrection man suits much better.”

“Should I be worried?” Doctor Jackson instantly held up a hand. "On second thought, I don't want to know otherwise my migraine may make a re-appearance."

Shaking his head, Daniel stared at him fondly. “Hey! Life happens… so does death. It’s just that death is never a permanent condition for you.”  
“That sounds ominous,” the doctor grimaced. “I think I’m better off not knowing what the future holds for me."

++++

Two days later in the control room of the SGC…

“Thanks, Doctor Jackson, we needed the break,” Lieutenant Lang said with pleasure. He and Corporal Newton mentioned to him how badly they needed a cup of something high octane.

“No problem, guys.” The doctor watched as the two men left the control room. Then a few minutes later Daniel quietly sneaked in.

“You ready?” The boy looked left then right. He had started to worry that someone would discover what they were up to and stop them at the last minute.

“We’re right on schedule.” The youngster could see the professor feed off of Daniel's own agitation as the man's eyes darted over the entire area. Knowing if it had been him, he'd be imagining movement in every shadow.

Holding out his hand, Daniel smiled as he glimpsed his last look at the man that helped make all this possible. “Thanks again, Doctor Jackson… for everything!”

The older archaeologist took the child's outstretched hand and pulled him into a quick bear hug. Drawing back, he winked at him and then ruffled Daniel’s long hair.

“Take care of yourself and I hope you get big again on the other side."

“Thanks! I hope so too, otherwise I can’t guarantee the health of Doctor Felger. There’s no telling what Jack will do to him if they can’t correct my problem. Oh, by the way… you and Sam - ewww!” Daniel had heard about the mutual attraction between the two doctors, from the horse’s mouth, and it didn’t sit well with him for obvious reasons.

“I take it we’re not a couple where you come from?” Doctor Jackson held back his laughter at the expression that crossed the small scientist’s features.

“Oh, pul-eeeze! We’re like brother and sister most of the time!” Daniel thought it was unnatural to think of Sam in any other capacity than one of his best friends.

The beeping of his watch broke the moment and Doctor Jackson announced solemnly, “You better get down there... it’s time.”

“Kay!” Daniel flew out of the control room like he had grown wings overnight and took the stairs two at a time entering the embarkation room at a run.

Beginning the dialing sequence, Doctor Jackson sent up a silent prayer as all the chevrons locked into place. Watching the tiny figure standing all alone at the bottom of the ramp, he waited for the Stargate to blossom into life. The moment came when Daniel walked up the ramp to touch the stable event horizon and after that the boy twisted around to grin up at him. The professor sadly waved goodbye to himself.

But before Daniel entered the wormhole he shouted up, “Have a great life, Doctor Jackson!” Then he disappeared into the blue portal.

++++

Depositing its young traveler, the Stargate spit Daniel out. He came to a running halt on the ramp as he heard sirens blaring. A few seconds later, he found himself facing down a squad of armed soldiers; their guns were aimed in his direction and they were not happy campers. Then during all this commotion Daniel heard a beloved voice that told him he was truly home.

“Daniel! Where in blue blazes have you been? I’ve had several coronaries wondering what happened to you! I was disappointed that I couldn’t even blame Felger for this one… damned idiot!” The officer picked his young friend up and nearly squeezed the life out of him.

Smiling cheekily, Daniel patted the man’s face gently. “I sure wasn’t in Kansas anymore, Jack.”

“This better be a good story, kiddo.”

“Just remember… none of this was my fault.”

“I’ll take that into consideration, grasshopper. But for now you have a date with the Doc and then a very interesting debrief with Hammond and myself." He whistled tunelessly. "I wouldn't be surprised if Carter and Teal'c muscled into the meeting."

“Okay,” Daniel wore an evil grin. “At least give me the satisfaction of knowing that Felger’s been sweating bullets while I’ve been gone.”

“Hell yes! Teal’c wouldn’t let Felger even go to the bathroom to piss unescorted,” Jack chuckled.

Daniel also joined in the laughter at the image that presented, but then he turned serious. “Were Jacob and the other Tok’ra able to figure out how to return me to normal?” He hoped the fates would decide to be kind to him this time.

“Yeahsureyabetcha! Shortly you’ll be back to being my aggravating, grey hair turning, pain in the mitka archaeologist. But - normal… not in my book!” Jack carded a hand through the light, blond curls. Daniel struggled to pull away but before that could happen Jack gave the tousled locks a quick kiss.

“Aw, cut it out!” Daniel whined but secretly relished being coddled. Not that he’d ever tell his friend that interesting tidbit.

“Oops! Sorry!" Jack held up his hands in surrender. "I couldn’t help myself. I missed ya.” Jack winked at his little pal. “After Fraiser and Hammond are finished with you, this time tomorrow you’ll be you again.” High-fiving his friend, Jack led the way out.

“Great!” Daniel rubbed his hands together, anticipating things left un-resolved. “Then I can be the one to kill Felger!”

The End


End file.
